


Unexpected

by its3am



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathtubs, Biting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Love Bites, Other, Scratching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its3am/pseuds/its3am
Summary: Midnight bath with unexpected company... Fluffy gender neutral Val.





	Unexpected

Your soft footsteps echoed through the hall as you made your way to the baths in the back east corner of the Palace that was rarely used.. Especially this time of night. It was past midnight, you couldn't sleep and could use some relaxation.  
You entered slowly, ensuring you were alone. A few candle stubs about to burn out Illuminated the room, reflected off the fragrant water that appeared as still as glass in the large pool, steam still rolling off the surface. You used a lit candle to light a couple more to avoid being caught in the dark, the only light would be the moon through the floor to ceiling window, and it was currently hiding behind cloud cover.  
You disrobe and step into the heated water, feeling the day wash off you like a thin layer of grime that you'd rather forget about. Your hands flutter over your hair as you submerge yourself into the basin, trail down to your breasts as you sit up, nipples hardening in the cool air. A shiver runs down your spine and you lean back and relax in the dim candlelight.  
Your thoughts fall away, eyes closed and body relaxing, breathing in the floral air of the exotic salts dissolving around you, as you hear the door squeak open in the back of your mind. You freeze, eyes still closed as you hear quiet footsteps approach, the rustling of clothing, and finally, the soft sounds of someone slipping into the bath a few feet away from you.  
"What an odd hour for you to be up and about." A soft voice said in front of you. You remembered to breathe, opening your eyes to see a very naked Quaestor Valdemar, submerged to their shoulder blades, in front of you, their undone hair floating a like luminescent halo.  
"Ahh... Oh hi Val- ahhh, Doctor.." You say politely, lowering yourself so that your breasts submerge, earning you a sharp smile from your guest.  
They noiselessly grab a bar of soap, still eyeing you as they wash their body. From what you can see, their skin looks smooth, impossibly soft down until the water obscures their form. You always wondered what they had hidden under their uniform.  
"Can I help you?" They ask, catching you staring.  
"Oh n-no, I'm sorry, I'm tired, spacing out, I didn't mean to offend-" you stuttered out as they glided through the water to settle next to you. You had to crane your neck to look up at them, thankfully they didn't look upset and continued to smile sweetly down at you. Their eyes raked over your mouth, your neck, your exposed chest to where the waters surface barely covered your erect nipples. You tried to focus on something in front of you, the rippling waves, the pretty shelves on the wall, the arrangement of soaps-  
Your concentration broke when their arm brushed against yours as they shifted next to you. Your gaze snapped over to them sitting to your right, chest exposed as they stretched their arms up, elbows resting on the side of the bath. Your throat tightened as you realized how pretty, how flawless their skin was.. You just wanted to run your hands over their shoulders, their collarbone...  
Their hand caught your chin as heat began pooling in your abdomen, redirecting your gaze to meet theirs as time slowed to a standstill around you. They leaned in until their face was centimeters away from yours.  
"I always suspected you were looking at me with lewd thoughts in that pretty little head of yours.." They whispered, their breath brushing your lips and fingertips ghosting over your thighs. You shudder. "Why don't we find out how brave you really are?" Your breath caught in your throat as you closed the gap between your lips with bruising intensity, their soft tongue sliding across yours as you claimed their mouth with a needy moan. Their hands found your waist, pulling you effortlessly onto their lap, you didn't protest as their hands gripped you possessively, holding you still as you straddled their thighs. Teeth scraped at your lips as you deepened the kiss, your hands tangled in their soft, wet hair pulling them closer. Cold fingers found your breasts, cupping their weight before moving to tug on your nipples, you cried out as their teeth sunk into your bottom lip, latching onto you as your eyes met theirs, your hips began to gyrate on their thigh, your body aching for more contact. Their pupils blown, they gaze at you as if dazed, allowing your lip to slide out from between their teeth. Your lustful gaze returned theirs, eyes locked.  
"I love when you look at me like that" they purred, you caught their lips once more and pressed your body closer to theirs, grinding your slit along their smooth thigh. You moan as your clit drags against them, lighting little fires in your blood, their fingernails digging in deeper into your skin.  
They pulled away to latch onto your neck, biting their way down to your shoulderblades as their hands snaked up your back and fingers sink into your shoulders, pressing you down to create more friction. Your heartbeat racing as they reach between your legs, squeezing your thighs as you desperately seek release against theirs.  
"Good girl..." They whisper into your ear, you cry out in response, not caring if you're heard by everyone on that floor. Their fingers seek your folds, you whimpered pleadingly as two fingers sunk into you, curling exquisitely inside of you. You moan into the cool air, your mouth finding their throat as your fingernails scrape down their soft, wet chest, their skin decadent under your mouth, your teeth, your tongue as you suck hard, marking them.  
You continued gyrating your hips, grinding into their palm, their fingers inside you, your thighs sliding against theirs as the warm water ripples and swirls around you. The sensations reach a fever pitch as their fingertips graze the exact spot you needed them to touch, their eyes glued to you shamelessly.  
"Say my name when you come for me" they whispered, as your face pressed into their neck, eyes squeezing shut, their name falls from your swollen lips as the feeling of their skin on yours, their hands on you, overtakes you. You come hard on their hand, shaking as they draw out the intensity of your orgasm with their fingers until its too much to bear.  
They pull their hand out from between your thighs, wrapping their arms around your trembling body to pull you close as you float back down to earth in their embrace. Seconds pass, minutes, you don't know how long. You doze off as fingers comb through your hair, waking as sunlight begins to stream in through your bedroom window.  
You sit up, finding yourself in your bed, hair still damp, wrapped in blankets. Your towel was draped over the chair by the door, along with your clothes, proof of what had taken place the night before. You sigh, laying back, satisfied. You drifted back off to sleep, rubbing the sore marks on your neck, deciding that you'll be taking many more midnight baths.

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffier than intended but that's okay too! Hope you enjoyed xxx


End file.
